


[DE]Sea Rover04

by Fayyyyy511



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 严重警告：双性!花，嫁给年迈的老国王当王后，丹总是海盗，扮作来使，qj了小王后，还打算要拐走。04 存档





	[DE]Sea Rover04

04

　　小王后的拯救方式很特别。

　　修长白嫩的手指，怯生生地抚摸上了海盗的脸，仔细地贴合过Daniel高耸的眉骨，沿着轮廓慢慢向下，密密麻麻的胡渣有些扎手。

　　Daniel就定在原处任由他的小玫瑰摸，嘴角含着一丝戏谑的笑意。小家伙的掌心太软了，Daniel想到了刚生下的猫崽爪子上粉粉的肉垫。

　　比它们更柔软的是Eduardo的嘴唇。

　　两片饱满的花瓣出其不意地包裹住了Daniel的下唇，男人有些惊愕地望着Eduardo近在咫尺的脸，他几乎可以数清小王后紧闭的眼睛上有多少根睫毛在颤抖。

　　这大概是他的小玫瑰第一次亲吻别的人，有点不得章法，只会傻乎乎地嘬Daniel的唇，然后伸出一点点小舌尖舔下面的胡子，蠢得难以想象。

　　所以Daniel嘲笑了他，整个胸腔都在颤动，连呼吸都没能稳住。

　　小王后脸皮薄，一下子就连带着耳朵尖一起红透了。Eduardo睁开眼睛，恼羞成怒地瞪了他一眼，立刻就要把脑袋偏离开，不愿意再继续这个无聊的吻。

　　可Daniel不想结束。男人霸道地扣住了Eduardo的后脑勺，手指陷入对方深棕色的头发里，小王后只来得及呼出半声惊叫，剩下的都被Daniel咽进了口腔里。

　　Eduardo的嘴里很甜，Daniel毫不怜惜汲取着，翻搅着，如果可以他甚至想把舌头舔进小家伙的喉咙，或者，换另外的东西代替。

　　小王后快被亲到缺氧了，眼泪濛濛地看着他，手和脚无力地扒拉着，无声地求饶。

　　终于，Daniel不想憋死自己的玫瑰，放过了Eduardo，那双唇瓣已经被他蹂躏得又红又肿。

　　“要呼吸，宝贝。”Daniel拦过对方，帮人拍拍后背顺气，嘴里没什么诚意地说到。

　　Eduardo忙着调整气息，话都说不出来，凶巴巴地望着罪魁祸首，像只被欺负得过了头的小动物。

　　“还有吗？”

　　Daniel突然问到。

　　小王后有点懵，眨巴眨巴鹿一样的眼睛，愣愣地看着他。

　　“就只有这个吗？”

　　男人意有所指地咬了咬小家伙的嘴唇，Eduardo很聪明，一下子就把先前的对话串联了起来，明白了Daniel想说什么。

　　但小王后犹豫了，不知道该不该再答应Daniel一次。

　　好在Daniel事先替他做了选择。

　　

　　傍晚的那次性爱Daniel做得很激烈，他下面现在都还有异物感，而且阴道里也是黏糊糊的——那些精液被射得很深，有好多Eduardo都清理不出来。

　　“宝贝乖。”Daniel在扯他身上这件新的丝质睡袍，Eduardo有点担心会被对方撕烂，于是很顺从地任着男人把它从自己身上剥了下来。

　　然后Daniel细细地吻起了Eduardo精致的锁骨，再把手探了下去，玩了一会儿，小王后很容易就湿了。

　　“小坏蛋。”

　　Daniel剥开了两片湿润的唇瓣，趁着Eduardo呼吸的间隙顺势插入一根指头，慢慢摩擦里面温暖滑腻的肉壁。

　　“嗯……Dan。”Eduardo模糊地呻吟了一声，经历了太多回这样的对待，疼痛和不适逐渐褪去，取而代之的是熟悉的酸胀和充盈感。

　　Daniel喜欢这个时候Eduardo混合着迷茫和无辜的表情，同时娇艳得像鲜花一样的脸蛋，被迅速地染上了情热的潮红。

　　他粗喘了一声，胸口传来震颤，小王后在他怀里瑟缩了一下，但没有挣脱的迹象。

　　Daniel有点没耐心，他觉得自己暂时失去了一直以来都引以为傲的自控力。小家伙今天一整天都异常地可爱，会喊他的名字，允许自己不分场合地肏他，到现下乖乖地流着水等他进去，和普通的小妓女没什么区别。

　　Eduardo的身体已经习惯了Daniel。

　　像一个小妻子，习惯了丈夫将阴茎插到阴道里。

　　但Daniel不是Eduardo的丈夫，对方是这个国家的王后，自己只是一个身份卑贱且来路不明的海盗。

　　然而Eduardo高贵的子宫，却一次又一次地被他的精液灌满，总有一天小王后会怀上混合着他们两个人血液的私生子。

　　这个认知让Daniel格外兴奋。

　　“腿分开。”

　　他沙哑地命令到，前戏越做越粗暴，直接一口含住了小王后胸前凸起的奶尖吮吸啃咬，下面也弄得很敷衍，不给Eduardo适应的时间，用模仿动物交媾的速度，手指用力地插着小王后的阴道，粗鲁地把他的小玫瑰送上了高潮。

　　Eduardo哆哆嗦嗦地夹紧他的指头，发出小母猫似的叫声，含含糊糊的，身体也在连续地颤抖，显然是被弄得非常舒服。

　　Daniel抽出了自己的手指头，跪坐在Eduardo的腿间，不意外地看到小王后已经射完精但还半翘的性器，湿红一片的阴户，如同一朵被剖开的花骨朵，中间的小肉洞正汩汩地往外冒着水。

　　流出来的还有一些白色的浊液，来自他今天第一次的播种。

　　“Dudu喜欢这样吗？”

　　他问到，钴蓝色的眼睛在明亮的烛光的映衬下反射出一抹阴骘。

　　这个男人像一头野性大发的兽类，弓起背脊做好进攻的姿态，随时准备用胯间坚硬狰狞的凶器贯穿小玫瑰私处狭窄娇嫩的甬道，发泄自己内心深处见不得光的兽欲，就算让对方受伤也没关系。

　　他不等Eduardo回答便低头深深吻住了对方的嘴唇，直到再次把人亲得喘不过气，才把舌头伸出了小王后的口腔。

　　“Dan——”

　　他的玫瑰依然懵懂，但身体早就被Daniel开发得熟透，已经学会了怎么诚实地表达欲望，甚至都不用亲自说出口。

　　Eduardo把手臂环上了Daniel的脖子，修长的双腿顺势缠上他的腰，过程中Daniel热烫的阴茎陷入了Eduardo的腿根，而后者的东西抵在Daniel结实的腹部。

　　“宝贝。”Daniel的下身胀到发痛，硬邦邦地蹭着Eduardo细腻的腿间，紧贴着小家伙湿腻的阴户，肉乎乎的地方裂出一道肉缝，里面藏着王后圣洁的产道。

　　以后他们的孩子会从这里出来。

　　Daniel试着直接干进去，小玫瑰却吃不下。虽然不久前才被插过，但现在小家伙已经重新紧得像个小处女了。

　　他弄了好久连龟头都没能顶进穴口，Eduardo从鼻腔里哼出轻吟，不知道是在抱怨还是撒娇。

　　Daniel把手伸下去，拇指分开小王后的两片阴唇，揉按充血的阴蒂，玩了一会儿就又插了两根手指进Eduardo的阴道，感受到里面湿得有多厉害，便肆无忌惮地给小家伙做起了扩张，如同撬开一只蚌，穴里的嫩肉一层一层地包裹住男人的手指，被蛮横地分开，温热的淫水也喷了不少。

　　“啊！Dan！呜……”Eduardo又高潮了，脚后跟一下一下踢在他的背脊，全身都在轻轻地抽搐。

　　Daniel的手心里积满了这个小荡妇流的水，又粘又腻，弄脏了他的手。

　　可他不介意，反而更加卖力地捅起了小家伙的阴道，甚至增加到了三根手指。

　　“不要……不要。”Eduardo不开心了，但又敏感得厉害，私处违心地迎合起了Daniel的插弄。

　　“不要什么？”Daniel明知故问。

　　“嗯！你，不……哈，不要手指！”Eduardo终于用破碎的词语拼好了这句话。

　　小王后头一次在床上发脾气，因为Daniel一直在拿指头玩自己，而不是实实在在地用大肉棒肏他。

　　“宝贝。”Daniel吻了吻小家伙的眼睛，抽出手指。

　　要多少都可以，他愿意把一切都送给他的玫瑰。

　　Daniel扶着自己完全勃起的玩意，硕大的龟头顶入穴口，撑开周围的黏膜，Eduardo难耐地发出了一声鼻音，甬道开始贪婪地收缩，像是迫不及待地要吞下这么一根庞然大物。

　　然而这些都是有代价的，Daniel不可能吃亏。

　　Daniel只肯给一点，堪堪将整个头部顶了进去，无视来自小王后雌穴的讨好，插起了Eduardo的阴道口。

　　其实就这样都很舒服，Daniel掐着Eduardo的腰，不允许这个小妓女乱动，自己狠狠地用粗大的龟头来回捅着对方的入口，勾引得小王后阴道深处源源不断地分泌淫水。

　　龟头进进出出很多次，小家伙留不住他，反而被操得越发空虚和难受，竟然委委屈屈地哭起来。

　　“要……还要，多一点！Dan！”

　　小王后生起气来的样子无比可爱，一双鹿眼泪汪汪的，淌出来仿佛是蜜，但还要很凶地瞪着欺负自己的男人，用软糯得要命的语调颐指气使。

　　食髓知味。Daniel心中了然，无不得意，还要一边喘着粗气一边对得不到满足的小玫瑰说下流话。

　　“Dudu真贪心，馋得都流口水了。”Daniel拔出来，汁水充沛的穴口不舍地挽留，发出淫靡的抽离声，像开启一罐酿了很长一段时间的葡萄酒。

　　小王后没有反驳，偷偷嘟囔了一句什么，Daniel没听清，就去咬Eduardo的耳朵，手指拨弄对方单薄胸膛上的奶尖，已经硬得不成样子了，鲜红欲滴，像两颗成熟的小樱桃。

　　Daniel在性爱上对Eduardo很骄纵，想要就给，不想要也给，所以小家伙不知道，这些东西也需要争取。

　　明明刚才还在弄下面，还没等舒服，现在又被转移了阵地，连插穴口的那一丁点快感也失去，贪婪的小嘴吃不到男人粗长的肉棒，可怜地淌着水。

　　Eduardo像个没有被喂饱的孩子，十分地不高兴，Daniel的三心二意搞得他很烦，明明是一开始是他要做的，于是小王后直白地冲男人发问，语气也不好。

　　“你不想做了吗？”

　　停顿了一会儿，小王后继续说，“不做就滚出去。”

　　Daniel挑眉，眼睛里盛满了笑意，“舍得我滚吗，宝贝？”

　　他强势地环过Eduardo的腰，直接抱着人翻了个身，在搞出了阵不小动静过后，他的玫瑰赤裸裸地坐到了他的腿上，整个上半身都嵌进Daniel的怀里。

　　“我想这样插你，小Dudu。”

　　男人粗俗的话语就萦绕在耳边，鼻腔里喷出滚烫气息让小王后颈边的皮肤泛起一阵又一阵的战栗，红潮侵透了那层近乎透明的白皙，Daniel拥有了一朵名副其实的小玫瑰花。

　　

　　这是他的条件，Daniel不确定他的玫瑰有没有听懂。

　　他掐了把小王后挺翘的臀尖，换来怀抱里Eduardo细微的惊呼。

　　“腿叉开一点。”

　　他说到。

　　Eduardo照做。

　　小家伙在他的帮助下，双腿尽全力地被掰到了一个大开的角度，两只可爱的脚掌踩在Daniel的两侧，圆润的脚趾因为紧张蜷缩起来，Daniel很想亲亲它们，但他暂时还有别的事要忙。

　　Daniel握紧了Eduardo的腰，看着对方的眼神闪过玩味。

　　“宝贝，自己坐下来。”

　　Eduardo不解地歪歪头，一双大到夸张的眼睛水汪汪的，像两颗流动着暖棕色的琥珀，浓密的睫毛翘而卷，是蝴蝶停留在了对方的上眼睑。

　　都和他做了这么多次，某些时候他的小玫瑰纯洁得有些过头。

　　“手，扶着它。”Daniel暗示性地用龟头蹭了蹭Eduardo的私处。

　　小王后迟疑了一小会儿，还是做了。

　　“另一只，分开你的小洞，Dudu，”Daniel舔了舔唇，仿佛一头等待进食的野兽，“自己把东西吃下去。”

　　Eduardo的脸上出现了再明显不过的羞怯神色，他无助地摇摇头，用湿漉漉的眼睛可怜巴巴地望着Daniel，想要从他那里获得一些怜悯。

　　但没有男人会对着这样的一只小母鹿收手，Daniel的阴茎在Eduardo手里胀得更大，额角的青筋突突地跳动，血液里象征着北方的暴虐因子雀跃不已。

　　“乖，坐下来，你不是想要它吗。”

　　Daniel的喉咙已经被欲火灼烧得嘶哑，他渴望小王后口腔里带着甜味的津液，下面硬得发痛的男性器官同样向往Eduardo粘腻柔软的甬道。

　　他一点一点，不动声色地引诱着他的天使，教Eduardo怎么样变成自己的专属婊子，主动坐到他身上骑这根鼓胀的阴茎，攀着他的后背哭喊浪叫，收缩穴肉接受自己精液的浇灌。

　　“不……”

　　Eduardo眼圈都红了，把自己的下唇咬得发白，始终过不了心里的那关。

　　男人顶了他一下，龟头划过中间的缝隙，重重地顶到了阴蒂，小王后哆嗦了一阵。

　　“坐下来，宝贝，自己骑它。”

　　Daniel继续诱惑到。

　　“Dan——”

　　Eduardo已经要被击溃了。

　　“听话，Dudu。”

　　Daniel掐了掐Eduardo腰上的肉，加重了语气。

　　“呜呜……”

　　Eduardo咬紧了牙齿，把手撑在男人的腹部，最终还是如了对方的愿。

　　粗壮的性器一寸一寸地被纳进小王后的阴道，Eduardo抽抽噎噎的，好像受了天大的委屈。

　　“呜，好大，不要了。”

　　才进到一半，最粗的根部还没吃下去，Eduardo就不乐意再做了。

　　“宝贝，还有好多。”

　　Daniel满头大汗，忍住要把人直接往下按的冲动，喘着气说到。

　　小王后听了，腾出一只手揉揉肚子，皱着眉坚持用下面吞男人的阴茎，直到对方的龟头碰到了自己要命的地方。

　　“顶到了，疼！”Eduardo的声音里带着哭腔。

　　Daniel决定放弃这个艰难的行动，等Eduardo全部吃完，说不定都要天亮了。

　　男人狠狠地把小家伙按到了自己的阴茎上，这个姿势让他进得前所未有地深。

　　“啊！混蛋！”Eduardo尖叫出声。

　　Daniel被小王后娇嫩多汁的阴穴吸头皮发麻，开始凶猛地侵犯Eduardo的产道，自下而上地顶撞最深处的宫颈，居然没干几回就有了想射的念头。

　　“呜呜，好疼，求你！”Eduardo受不了这么剧烈的插弄，他觉得自己的肚子快被顶穿了，小腹还不时地凸出一块，蹭过手心的触感让他无比惊恐。

　　宫颈被操到了，在自己身上施暴的男人把龟头抵进那里，一下又一下地磨那个湿软凹陷的嘴，Eduardo想把身体抬起来一点，Daniel却掌控了他的一切。

　　海盗握着他的屁股，小臂上的肌肉完全鼓起，托着Eduardo让自己抽出去大部分，再借助重力让小王后狠狠地跌到他的阴茎上，每这样做一次他的小玫瑰就会发生阴道痉挛，龟头被甜蜜的子宫口亲吻，温热的潮液浇得到处都是。

　　“我要，嗯……我，我要死了，Dan……别，我不要了。”

　　Daniel插了很久，Eduardo被这样彻底地贯穿弄得敏感又疲惫，下面都快没有水了，可Daniel还是没有要结束的意思。

　　“求你，Dan，不要了，呜呜——”

　　Eduardo握住自己的性器有一下没一下地抚慰，他很想射，Daniel也不打算帮他，只有他自己来。

　　Daniel又很用力地撞了里面几下，Eduardo像个小鹿崽一样哼哼着高潮了，射出来的白浊已经稀薄得不成样子。

　　甬道疯狂地收缩咬紧，Daniel低喘了一声，最后冲刺了几十次，和以前一样把精液射到了小家伙的子宫里。

　　“你是我一个人的婊子，宝贝，你是我的。”

　　Daniel在他耳边说，如同宣誓一般。

　　

　　小王后抿紧嘴唇，努力地不暴露出自己的胆怯。

　　这样的话Daniel没少说，虽然他已经不想之前那样排斥，但也还没有办法做到完全置身事外。Eduardo被一遍遍地提醒，他正在被这个外族的海盗操，原本属于自己合法丈夫的一切，Daniel轻而易举地偷窃到手，而他是那个帮凶。

　　他从害怕、恶心这种行为，到放任、纵容，然后如今逐渐沉迷，Eduardo觉得他从来都不了解自己，或者是自己的身体，Daniel能精准地摸清他所有的敏感点，找到可以带来快乐的地方，让他慢慢地堕落，沉溺于情欲的海洋。

　　从前Eduardo挣扎过，和Daniel做爱的时候，他虽然不反抗，但一直在试图让自己的意识剥离，放大感官的体验，忽略伏在自己身上、一刻不停地在自己体内来来往往的人。

　　但现在只要他一闭上眼，那双深邃的钴蓝色眼睛就会浮现在黑暗中。

　　如果他咬紧牙关，断断续续的鼻音也会从鼻腔里哼出来。

　　如果他捂住耳朵，男人粗哑的喘息和轻佻的赞美也依然回荡在脑海。

　　粗壮的阴茎心安理得地在他的身体里驰骋冲刺，凶猛地插进最深的地方，研磨他的子宫口，给予他前所未有的刺激，最后被抵着射精。

　　来自海盗的亲吻频繁地落在自己的额头、眼睛、嘴唇和耳垂，Daniel粗鄙的夸奖能让他整个身体一起红透。

　　Daniel喜欢肏他，喜欢吸他的乳头，喜欢吻遍他的全身。

　　他喜欢自己畸形的器官，喜欢自己漂亮的脸蛋，喜欢把自己比喻成鲜艳的玫瑰。

　　他强迫了自己，但Eduardo原谅了他。

　　这很奇怪，但更奇怪的是Eduardo无法忽视Daniel。

　　他还不明白，从他第一天决定不抵抗起，就已经是承认了对方的身份。

　　——王后的情夫。

　　以及，不具备法律效力，但又是真正意义上的，自己的丈夫。

 

TBC/FIN


End file.
